


Coming Home

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean and the reader spend their first night at home with their newest addition





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, daddy!Dean feels, post pregnancy struggles
> 
> This is super short because I just had daddy!Dean feels and had this like image of what it would be like bringing home your baby from the hospital. Also this image is not mine I found it on google. All credit to the original maker.

“Ooh, ssss ahh,” Sharply you inhaled through your teeth as you slid across the back seat of the impala. 

“Well would you just wait!” Dean called as he hopped around to your side of the car. He set the car seat down next to the rear tire of the Baby.

“You helping me is totally not going to make this feel any better.” Your furrowed your brow. Okay, so childbirth, beautiful, yeah, miracle of life and all, but holy shit it hurt. Not just the contractions or the pushing, but the after pain. You felt like your vagina was on fire and it hurt to sit or bend. Dean held a hand out to you for support and helped you to your feet. 

“No but if I can make it any easier for you,” Dean trailed off. He shrugged his shoulder and flashed you his beautiful half smile, your favorite little dimple appearing in his cheek.

“Don’t you try to charm me Winchester, all this,” you motioned towards your nether region “All this pain is your fault.” 

“Yeah well,” Dean leaned down and plucked up the car seat carrying your newborn daughter. She was sound asleep, the car ride from the hospital putting her right to sleep. You slipped the diaper bag on your shoulder and followed Dean into the bunker. It was quiet inside, Sam was out on a hunt and would be home in just a few days. It was perfect, you were exhausted and emotional and honestly just needed a good nap. 

As you and Dean entered the library he set the car seat down on a table and began unbuckling your daughter.

“Babe, I think I’m gonna take a nap. Are you gonna be okay?” You rubbed your hand up and down his back. Gently he slid your daughter out of her car seat and into the crook of his elbow. 

“Yeah,” He smiled wide at her, not looking up at you. 

“If she gets hungry just wake me.” 

“We still have some of the breast milk you pumped at the hospital so you can get some good sleep. We will have some awfuwwy fun daddy and daughter bonding time.” He cooed in the worst baby voice. 

“Dean, that may be cute, in an annoying kinda way, but you gotta talk to her normally. It helps with her cognitive language development.” Oh god. You just said that. It was all those damn baby books you had spent your pregnancy reading. You are probably going to be twice as protective as Dean. 

“Chill, our little Cracker Jack and me will be fine. A human being just exited your body, you’ve done enough. Get some rest.” He leaned down and pecked your lips. As quickly as you could, you sauntered off to your room. plopped down onto the bed, and succumbed to sleep, leaving a bouncing Dean in the library. 

**** 

When you woke, the room was fairly dark. A warm light was coming from the corner, mostly illuminating the rocking chair the two of you had bought a few months back. Dean sat in it, rocking your daughter. You lay there watching him stare down at her, humming gently. 

“You are so loved little one,” Dean whispered. “There used to be only one person I knew I was certain I loved and that was your uncle Sammy. But that was before I met your mother. She is such a strong and beautiful women it was impossible not to be dragged into the storm that is Y/N. She has a heart of gold. But, oh man kid, and keep this between you and me,” You watched Dean lean in a little. “You top ‘em all.”


End file.
